


It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by raisedinthunder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stucky secret santa, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps running into Bucky Barnes in less than normal circumstances.<br/>Some more festive than others.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Stucky Secret Santa gift for magical-mistral on tumblr <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

The first time Steve met Bucky Barnes was in the emergency room. Steve was sat slumped on one of the hard cold plastic chairs in the waiting room. A wad of cloth pressed up against his bleeding nose. Steve was sure it was broken, again, and he could already feel his eye swelling up. Sam was sat beside him, casually throwing him disapproving looks.   
'It wasn't my fault.' Steve mumbled.   
'Sure, you keep telling yourself that.' Sam said with a small shake of his head. Technically it hadn't been Steve's fault, if the man hadn't been harassing those girls in the first place Steve wouldn't have had to say something. Which had then resulted in him getting punched in the face.   
'What was I supposed to do Sam? Just him keep bothering those girls?'  
'Yes! Look I get why you were doing it but the guy was three times your size Steve! You need to stop looking for fights.'   
'I don't...' Steve began but he was cut off by a loud barking noise as the doors to the emergency room slid open and two men stumbled through. One with dark hair who was holding up they other. A dog trailing behind them happily.   
'That dog can't come in here!' Steve heard the admissions nurse call out.   
'He's fine. He's a hearing... ear-dog?' The brunette guy said, a small upturn of his lips showing even he didn't believe that lie.   
'That's not even a thing. Get him out.' The man shrugged.   
'Go wait outside Lucky.' He commanded and to Steve's surprise the dog did exactly that, trotting over to the doors and heading outside.   
'If my dog freezes to death I'm blaming you.' Mumbled the blond man who was lowering himself onto the seat beside Steve. He was holding his left arm to his chest, and Steve had the feeling his wasn't the only one with a broken bone tonight. His friend slumped into the seat behind him. A clipboard with in hand.   
'Name?'  
'You know my name fuckface.' The blond replied with a groan.   
'Okay, date of birth?' The brunette asked a grin spreading across his face.   
'We've been friends since high school Bucky, surely you know when my birthday is?'  
'How do I know if you've been telling me the truth all these years? For all I know you're an imposter.' The man-Bucky told him.   
Steve listened as the two continued their gentle bickering as they filled out the admission form. It reminded Steve of Sam and himself. He smiled a little under the bloody cloth held to his nose as the pair beside him quipped back and forth.   
Twenty minutes later Sam left to go find coffee and Steve found himself pulled into a debate being held by the two sat beside him.   
'Hey you look like an intelligent guy, tell this moron how you can't even compare Star Wars and Star Trek. They're to completely different set-ups Clint!’ Said the dark haired man.   
Steve turned to him, he finally had a good chance to look at him and Steve was thrown by how attractive he was. The man had shortish dark hair, styled in that messy effortless look Steve good never get right. A strong jawline and the most stunning blue/grey eyes Steve had ever seen.  
‘Um,’ Steve mumbled from under his cloth.  
‘See! You just don’t wanna admit Star Wars is better.’ Clint said.  
‘Bullshit! You can’t just say its better because it has lightsabers.’ Bucky told him indignantly. ‘Help me out with this pal,’ he added looking pointedly at Steve.  
Steve pulled the cloth away, thankfully his nose had decided to stop bleeding profusely.  
‘I have to agree with him, you can’t really compare the two.’ Steve said. Clint groaned in response as Bucky let out a yell of glee.  
’Thank you! Someone actually talking sense!’ Bucky said clapping Clint on shoulder, unfortunately it was the injured arm and Clint let out a yelp of pain. Bucky’s face instantly changed to one of concern as he apologised to his friend.  
’Shit, shit sorry man.’ he said.   
‘It’s alright.’ Clint shrugged. ‘Just hope we’re not stuck in here much longer. I’m already bored, and hungry.’  
‘You’re always hungry.’ Bucky grinned.  
‘I think there’s vending machines down the hall.’ Steve told them. Clint gave Bucky what can only be described as a pathetic look. Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up.  
‘Fine, since you’re all pathetic and shit. Hey pal you want anything?’ he added turning to Steve.  
‘Uh, no m’okay thanks.’   
Steve watched Bucky go, and he would deny any comments about where his eyes were aimed. Even if Sam insisted it was a little too far down.  
Steve had been called in to see the doctor before Bucky got back. Thankfully his nose wasn’t broken, just badly bruised. Still hurt like hell though. After being given a prescription for some pain meds Steve went out to find Sam in the waiting room. He found him chatting to Bucky.   
‘All good?’ Sam asked when Steve reappeared.  
‘Yeah its not broken. Got some pain meds.’  
‘Good, maybe this time you’ll learn your lesson.’  
‘Doubt it.’  
‘True. Nice talking to you man.’ Sam said turning to Bucky. The brunet smiled up at him, and Steve didn’t think he’d even seen something so beautiful in his life.  
’Likewise.’ Bucky said, he smiled at Steve. Steve could feel his cheeks warming as he and Sam said goodbye.  
’So that guy huh?’ Sam said as they walked out.  
‘Don’t even start.’ Steve warned him.   
Sam just laughed, bending to stroke the dog as they passed it. Steve was a little amazed it was sat outside quite contently waiting for its owners. Then again, Steve probably would wait around for a guy who looked like Bucky too.

\- - -

The second time Steve met Bucky Barnes he was certainly not expecting it. The snow had started at the crack of dawn, bleaching down in a continuous sheet of white. It coated the streets of Brooklyn in a soft white, it looked beautiful.  
Steve was sat in his window, the long sleeves of his sweater pulled low. A steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he watched the snow fall. Warm and content. He was just considering grabbing his sketchbook when a muffled yell followed by a dark figure fell from above, hurtling passed the window to the ground below. Steve almost spilled his drink jumping up. A body had just fallen by his window? What the hell? Steve scrambled to pull on his boots, rushing outside. Thankfully Steve lived on the ground floor, he quickly made his way out the building into the still falling snow. He could see the dark mound on the ground beneath his window, Steve hurried over. Almost falling a couple of times himself. Just as he reached the figure he heard a voice from above.  
‘Hey! Is he alright?!”   
‘What?’ Steve yelled back, squinting up to see the person yelling. Snow fell in his eyes and Steve turned his attention back to the person on the ground. Thankfully they had began to move and Steve’s heart leapt a bit.  
‘Hey, hey are you okay?’ Steve said finally reaching them.  
‘Ugh fuck.’ the man groaned. He rolled over and Steve was surprised to see a familiar face. Bucky squinted up at him.  
‘Bucky?’ Steve asked.  
‘Who the hell is Bucky? Wait no that’s me. Shit, who the hell are you?’ Bucky said groaning again as he tried to sit up.  
‘Steve, from the hospital? We sort of met in the waiting room?’ Steve explained.  
‘Oh yeah, hey! Didn’t recognise you without the bloody nose.’ Bucky replied with a smirk. He finally pulled himself into a sitting position with a little help from Steve.  
‘You’re not dead are you?!’ Came another yell from above.  
‘I’m alive!’ Bucky yelled back, the snow covering his dark hair.  
‘Thank fuck. Your ma’ would’ve killed me!’ Replied the voice that Steve now recognised as Clint.  
Bucky laughed and attempted to brush the snow from his hair.  
‘I think that’s a bit futile.’ Steve told him, ‘you’re not hurt are you?’  
‘Nah m’fine. Snow broke my fall.’  
‘What the hell happened?’  
‘Trying to put the christmas lights up, guess the window ledge was more slippery than I thought.’  
‘You don’t say? It’s practically a blizzard out here and you’re trying to put lights up?’ Steve asked with a shake of his head. Bucky just grinned at him and Steve’s stomach did a little summersault. He looked gorgeous, his cheeks ruddy with the cold, snow still covering his dark hair.  
‘Yeah probably wasn’t the best idea.’ Bucky said with a chuckle, running his hand through his snowy hair. Steve watched the motion, how could someone looks so good sat covered in snow?  
‘Um, we better get inside.’ Steve said standing up.  
Bucky stumbled up after him following Steve back into the apartment block.  
‘You live here?’ Bucky asked once they were back inside.  
‘Yeah first floor.’  
‘Huh, small world. We’ve just moved in upstairs a week ago.’ he said as he brushed the snow from his clothing.  
‘Yeah I guess it is.’  
‘I’m Bucky by they way. Bucky Barnes. What’d you say your name was again?’  
‘Steve Rogers.’  
‘Well its good to officially meet you Steve Rogers.’ Bucky said holding out his hand for Steve to shake. Bucky’s hand was cold when Steve took it in his but his grip was firm and his hands surprisingly soft. Steve could feel his cheeks warming again and hoped it would just pass as being cold.  
Bucky patted himself down again, making sure all the snow was gone. Steve reached up to dust the flakes from his hair before he could stop himself. Bucky smiled warmly at him and Steve was sure his face was scarlet now.  
’Thanks.’ Bucky said softly, reaching to do the same from Steve. Steve was sure the icy droplets landing on the back of his neck wasn’t what caused the shiver that ran through him.

Going back into his apartment after saying goodbye to Bucky Steve slumped back against his closed door. Dropping his face into his hands Steve let out a little laugh. He was so screwed. Bucky was living in his building. Bucky who was possibly the most beautiful man alive. To say he had a crush was an understatement. Steve was totally screwed.

\- - -

The third time was, well Steve is still a little foggy on the details, it had all started off well enough then the eggnog got involved.   
It was the week before Christmas, Steve and Sam were heading into Steve's apartment when they were accosted.   
'Stevie!' a voice from above shouted. Steve looked up the stairwell to see Bucky leaning over the railings. Steve's stomach clenched remembering how only a week ago Bucky had fell from of a window ledge.   
'What?' Steve yelled back.   
'You're home! Excellent! You need to come drunk carolling with us!' Bucky said before disappearing. Steve heard him coming down the stairs, appearing before them with a wide grin on his face.   
'Drunk carolling!' Bucky exclaimed.   
'Drunk carolling?' Sam asked with a confused look between Steve and Bucky.  
'Drunk carolling!' Bucky repeated with enthusiasm. Steve was beginning to think the only drunk thing here was Bucky.   
'Drunk carolling isn't even a thing Buck.' Steve told him finally unlocking his door and heading into the apartment. Sam and to his surprise Bucky trailed in after him.   
'Of course it is Steve! You get drunk go carolling. Be merry and joyous that kinda thing.' Bucky explained.   
Steve gave Bucky an incredulous look.   
'It's not a thing.'  
'Oh I dunno Steve, sounds like fun if you ask me.' Sam added with a smirk. Steve had told him about his crush on Bucky. He knew this was Sam's way of getting Steve to spend time with Bucky. Even if it sounded like the most ridiculous thing ever.   
'Sam.' Steve said pointedly. But Bucky flung an arm around Sam's shoulders.   
'See this guy gets it! Drunk carolling! Come on Stevie, lets get festive!' He said with eyes sparkling and a smile that you just couldn't say no to.   
Steve should probably have said no.   
After following Bucky to his and Clint's apartment, Steve and Sam were aided in 'getting into the spirit of things' as Clint put it. Which entailed heavily spiked eggnog and some Christmas vodka. How vodka could be Christmassy was beyond Steve but he rolled with it.   
And so he and Sam ended up drunk off their asses, stumbling through the snowy streets of their neighbourhood with Bucky and Clint.   
It turns out drunk carolling is a thing.   
The four of them knocked on doors and sang the old carols Steve remembered from being a kid in their loudest voices. Old Fury on the corner shut the door in their faces, mumbling something about 'drunk idiots' Clint has called him a grinch and proceeded to fall over on his ass, much to the glee of Bucky who doubled over in laughter at him. Clint decided to make a snow angel in Fury's front lawn, it ended up a little wonky thanks to the cast on his arm. Mr Coulson from across the street seemed to enjoy it though, he even joined in with the last run of 12 Days of Christmas. Steve broke into a fit of giggles at the gusto Bucky had as he belted out, 'FIIIIVE GOLD RINGS!!'   
They clumsily made their way to each house, getting if possible even more drunk as they went. Something which was totally helped along by a Peggy Carter who lived next door to Steve.  She welcomed them in for a spot of sherry and some sweet mince pies.   
'I like to uphold some of our British traditions.' She told Steve as he watched Bucky enthusiastically dig into a pie only to twist his face in disgust.   
'Sorry Carter but these are gross.' He mumbled, tossing the half eaten pie in the trash.   
Peggy laughed.   
'You Americans have no taste!'  
'I like them.' Steve said finishing his own pie quite happily. Peggy smiled warmly at him. They'd been friends for years, ever since she'd moved in.   
'At least somebody appreciates my mince pies. Angie hates them as well' she added.   
They left Peggy's in even higher spirits, stumbling happily into Steve's apartment. Sam threw himself onto Steve's couch. Happily declaring Drunk Carolling to be a success before passing out. His rumbling snores seemingly remind them all how late it was. Steve draped the blanket from the back of the couch over Sam with a fond smile. Knowing full well the complaints he'd hear in the morning when Sam woke up with a hangover from hell. Clint yawned wide and announced he too was heading to bed. He waved sleepily at Steve and stumbled out of the apartment, only bouncing off the doorframe once, which was somewhat of an achievement.   
'I guess I better head up too.' Bucky said as they both watched Clint out.   
'Yeah, I should probably go to bed.' Steve replied, what he didn't say was 'you should come with me' even though that was exactly what he wanted. Bucky slung an arm around Steve's narrow shoulders pulling him into a half hug.   
'S'been fun Stevie. Even if Carter tried to poison me with her pies.' He said with a grin.   
'Oh come on, they're not that bad.' Steve said but Bucky just laughed    
'Whatever punk,' he said lightly punching Steve on the arm as he let go and headed towards the door.   
'Jerk.' Steve mumbled as he watched Bucky gave him a mock salute and closed the door behind.   
Steve smiled to himself as he undressed and clambered into bed. Pressing his face into his pillow he was sure his cheeks were warming at the memory of Bucky's arm around him, the warmth of his body pressed up against Steve's in that half-hug. This crush was getting way out of hand. 

\- - -

The last week before Christmas seemed to rush by in a haze. Steve spent most of it working on a commission, a family portrait which needed to be finished in time for Christmas. His client was thrilled with the final piece, and it kind of made up for Steve missing out on numerous festivities with his friends. Christmas Eve came around and Steve was all ready to have a quiet night. He was exhausted, working all hours and trying to get last minute Christmas presents organised in between. All Steve wanted was a nice quiet night in front of the television.  
Of course that was never going to happen.   
A loud knock on Steve’s door saw to that. He was just deciding on what takeout to have when it came. With a resounding sigh he got up and answered the door. On the other side was the building manager.  
‘Natasha.’  
‘What are you doing Rogers?’ she asked striding passed Steve into the apartment.   
‘Well, I was about to order chinese food. What are you doing Nat?’ he said closing the door and following her to the kitchen. Natasha was flicking through the takeout menus Steve had left on the counter.   
‘I hope you’re joking. You’re not skipping out on me Steve.’ she said turning to face him. Natasha was one of those people who could look intimidating at any time. Including when wearing a bright red sweater with reindeer faces all over it. Which she was doing currently.  
‘Um?’  
‘The party Steve. It happens every year. Please don’t tell me you actually forgot.’  
‘Oh yeah that, look Nat I think I’m gonna give it a miss this year.’  
‘No.’  
‘No?’  
‘No. You’re coming. Get your fucking tacky jumper on and get your ass upstairs. You have 10 minutes. No excuses.’ Natasha said before dropping the menus back onto the counter and leaving.  
Steve was left in his kitchen alone. He had hoped to miss the party. Its not that he didn’t like Natasha, in fact he liked her very much. But socialising was never his strong point, and the annual Tacky Christmas Sweater Party wasn’t exactly high on his list of priorities right now. He should’ve know Nat wouldn’t let this happen. He shoved the takeout menus back in the drawer and went find the tackiest sweater he owned.

Steve took a little longer than the 10 minutes Natasha had allowed him and by the time he made it up to her seventh floor apartment the party was in full swing. Steve was such every resident from the building was here, even old Mrs Cooper who was in her nineties was sat drinking punch. Steve made his way through the crowd of people. Everyone was in their tacky christmas get up. Steve soon found Sam and Natasha in the kitchen, he couldn’t help the grin that crept on his face at the sight of the two of them together. Sam had spent the past year flirting his heart out with Nat. He had a feeling Nat was interested, but was happy letting Sam work for it. Steve made his way over to them.  
‘And here is he! I was beginning to think I’d have to send Sam to carry you down.’ Natasha said passing him a cup of punch.  
‘I couldn’t find my jumper.’ Steve told her indicating his blue sweater with snowmen and christmas trees printed all over it.  
‘I’m glad you took the time to find it. That is one spectacularly tacky sweater.’  
‘Yeah, I look almost as stupid as Sam.’   
‘Hey! I’ll have you know this is the highest of fashion in the North Pole.’ Sam said with a fake look of distraught. He was sporting a hideously green and red fluffy number. Steve and Natasha laughed.  
The evening went by quite well. Steve was even having a good time, talking with his friends. He had a few drinks, a slight buzz giving him a little more confidence than usual.   
There’s music in the background as the party goes talk and laugh. Sam gets pulled into a game of Cards Against Humanity leaving Steve to wonder around the apartment. He was stood just watching the various people when something nudged his leg. Steve looked down to see a sandy coloured dog blinking up at him with one eye.   
‘Hey, where’d you come from?’ Steve said crouching down to pet the dog. The dog wagged it’s tail happily, as Steve scratched behind its ears.  
’There you are Lucky!’ came a familiar voice from a above them. Steve looked up to see Bucky.  
‘Hey.’ Steve said standing up. Lucky whined at the loss of attention and trotted off.  
‘Stupid dog. He’s probably looking for Food. Clint’s always sneaking him pizza and shit.’ Bucky said fondly, watching the dog disappear into the crowd of people in the kitchen.  
‘I’m sure someone’ll give him something.’  
‘Oh sure. Love the sweater by the way.’ Bucky added grinning at him wildly.  
Steve looked down at his stupid christmas attire.  
’Oh yeah, I look amazing.’ Steve said with an eye roll.  
‘You always do.’ Bucky said so quietly Steve wasn’t sure he’d heard him right. There was an awkward pause. Steve fidgeting with the cuff of his sweater, Bucky running his hands through his hair.   
’So um, you wanna get a drink or something?’ Bucky asked.   
’Sure.’  
Bucky lead the way to the kitchen, but it was too full of people they couldn’t even get through the door. Bucky stopped leaning up against the door jamb. Steve stood beside him. Although it had been a little awkward before, that hadn’t lasted. They stood together, Bucky commenting on various little things happening to amuse Steve, Steve telling him little stories about the various residents. It was easy. Steve doesn’t think he’s ever fell into such an easy back and forth before, not even with Sam. He doesn’t know how long they stood there, but he liked it. He liked Bucky. Probably more than he should. He was just telling Bucky about a pretty funny incident involving Mrs Cooper’s cat getting stuck in her dishwasher when Bucky stopped mid-laugh. His head thrown back in mirth, he’d just stopped.  
‘Bucky?’ Steve asked, a little concerned.  
‘Huh,’ Bucky said, he was looking up at top of the door frame. Steve followed his gaze. Above them, tacked to the doorframe hung a piece of mistletoe. Steve felt his cheeks warm once again as he looked at Bucky.  
‘Well it is tradition.’ Bucky said softly. Steve couldn’t believe it, was Bucky suggesting that they… surely not? Then he felt Bucky’s hand cup his jaw softly.  
‘Is this okay?’ Bucky said, voice low as he leaned in. All Steve could do was nod.  
Bucky’s lips were soft and warm. Steve had to stifle a moan as Bucky pressed their lips together. Steve felt a shiver run through him as Bucky pulled him in, wrapping his arm around Steve’s narrow waist. Steve gripped Bucky’s jumper lightly as they kissed, not wanting to ever let go. He couldn’t stop the small gasp the escaped him as Bucky ran his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip. Bucky taking advantage, deepening the kiss. How long they stood wrapped in each other Steve didn’t know. They only broke apart when someone cleared their throat loudly beside them. Natasha stood beside them, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised.  
‘If you wouldn’t mind I’d like to exit my kitchen. You’re little love-fest is blocking the door.’ she said with a smirk. Steve stepped away allowing Natasha to pass, she shot him a wink as she went. Steve looked over at Bucky. He stood looking even more beautiful than ever, a light dusting of pink across his nose. Bucky bit at his lip, giving Steve a tentative smile. Steve smiled back and they burst out laughing. Bucky reached out pulling Steve back over to him, they just laughed softly, grinning at each other. Bucky leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve could feel Bucky’s smile up against his own.  
‘Oh for fucks sake get a room!’ Clint’s voice shouted from the kitchen. Steve groaned, pressing his face into Bucky’s shoulder with embarrassment as Bucky chuckled.  
’Should we?’ he whispered into Steve’s ear.  
‘Yeah,’ Steve replied. Bucky took his hand and lead Steve through the party goers. Out in the hallway Bucky turned to him.  
‘Y’know, I was hoping to catch you under some mistletoe tonight.’ he said pulling Steve into him again.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Yeah, I guess my christmas wish came true.’ Bucky said before kissing Steve again, then leading him down to Steve’s apartment.   
It would seem Steve and Bucky had similar Christmas wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas!  
> Comments & kudos always appreciated.
> 
> As always I can be found on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
